sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sanic God
Super Sanic God 'is an alternate form for Sanic Hegehog. It first appeared in the video "'Sanic Turns Into Super Sanic God" '''and is very similar to SSG Weegee, a form of Weegee. To use Super Sanic God, Sanic must recieve energy from Taels, Shadew, Jesus, Gaben and Knackles in a special ritual. If done correctly, he will transform into Super Sanic God. This form is super-OP and effortlessly took out Godgee at 10% of his power. It is unknown how Super Sanic God would fare if he faced off against 100% Godgee. '''Powers And Abilities Super Sanic God, of course, can go very FEST. In his video appearance, Godgee was unable to do anything against the hegehog. In contrast, Super Sanic God was able to pound Godgee with super-fast blows in all directions. These blows actually showed to be able to damage Godgee, the most powerful form of Weegee, putting Super Sanic God's abilities at at least god-rank. In the end, he used a powerful move titled MLG 420 X 69, a move which involved Sanic putting dank shades on, then blasting Godgee with a gigantic beam. This beam obliterated Godgee and achieved world peace. Super Sanic God also has the ability to warp time and space to suit his desires. This, of course, is super-OP and has vanquished many scrubs, but it costs Sanic nearly all of his energy and could kill him if he uses it extensively. Because of this ability, Super Sanic God can travel from universe to universe, distort the laws of psychics, and even travel through time itself. Super Sanic God can also hurl gigantic red thunderbolts, pierce through hyperspace itself, and even summon an incredibly powerful godly no-scopers gun to no-scope his enemies to death. Super Sanic God was powerful enough to defeat Legendary Pingas. Legendary Pingas was powerful enough to nearly kill both Ultimate Weegee and Ultimate Malleo with his Legendary Hump attack, as well as break time with his Shoop Da Pingas attack. If Super Sanic God was able to defeat him, this means that Super Sanic God can accomplish all these things just as easily, if not even easier, than Legendary Pingas. Things Super Sanic God Has Done Defeat Godgee at 10% of his power.(sanic was using .00000000001% power) Defeat Legendary Pingas. Beat Shrek at a chilli-dog eating contest. Defeat Super Shedew, Malleo, and Doge in just 5 seconds. Over 9000d Over 9000 Vegeta. (Obviously the most incredible feat.) Pierced right through hyperspace with nothing but a trusty chili dog. Blew up 420 universes at once with his MLG 420 x 69 attack-and survived the explosion. Stupor Smesh Brers Super Sanic God appeared as a secret character in Stupor Smesh Brers. He was the strongest character in the game, tied with Godgee. He is also the only character besides Godgee who has a God-level rank and is the fastest character in the whole game. Trivia Super Sanic God's ability to warp time and space is very similar to Sawneek's Randomizer ability, except that Super Sanic God can actually control what he wants to happen, and Sawneek can't. Super Sanic God has multiple similarities with his rival Godgee, including the color red, glowing eyes, and godly abilities. Category:Hegehog Forms Category:Godly Forms Category:Strongest Sanic Forms Category:Characters Category:MLG Characters Category:Articles Category:Animals